legend_of_mystical_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cream the Rabbit
Cream the Rabbit (クリーム・ザ・ラビット, Kurīmu za Rabitto) is an anthropomorphic rabbit and the daughter of Vanilla the Rabbit. She is a friend of the Chao, especially to her dear Chao friend Cheese, who she takes with her everywhere. Following a chance encounter with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, Cream began joining Team Rose on many of their adventures. She is able to achieve flight by flapping her large ears like wings. Cream is very polite, well-mannered and pure, though she can be childish and naïve. She is full of curiosity and tries her best in everything she does. Though young, she is not afraid to stand up for herself and will always be there to help out her friends. Just as Tails is the sidekick of Sonic, Cream serves the same purpose for Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat. "He doesn't get in your way Dr. Eggman. Sonic just tries to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do." :—Cream the Rabbit. Appearance :Voice actor: Michelle Ruff (English), Sayaka Aoki (Japanese), Marie Millet (French), Sabrina Bonfitto (Italian), Tabea Börner (German), Geni Rey (Spanish) Cream is a small lop-eared rabbit with cream fur and brown eyes. She has princeton orange/light brown markings around her eyes, on her head and at the ends of her ears. Her tail has sometimes been miscolored white. In the Young Days In Present Time She wears a simple red/orange dress with a white collar and blue cravat, white gloves with gold cufflinks, and orange and yellow shoes. Her ears are usually swiveled back and flop behind her head. Her age is 6, height is 70cm. (2' 3"), and weight is 26.4lbs. (12kg.). Possible Future Gallery Personality Because of her mother's parenting, Cream is a princess-like figure; she is very polite and well-behaved, speaks courteously (often referring to people as "Mr." and "Miss") and does what she is told. Regardless of the situation and being used to getting what she wants, Cream never forgets her manners, even offering a polite curtsy before attacking Eggman, with extreme prejudice. Cream is very sweet, honest, innocent and has a generally happy attitude. She is also very caring, charitable and friendly, and tries to be close to everyone she meets. Very brave despite her age, Cream is always full of curiosity and has a thirst for knowledge, and loves adventures, always eager to bravely charge off to the next one. She is also a spirited go-getter who is very hardworking and always tries her best in everything she does. Because of her young age, Cream is a little naïve and simple-minded at times, which make her not always see things right away, accidentally blabbering out others' flaws and getting herself in over her head when wrapped up in other people's problems. At times she can also be sensitive and childish, being prone to start crying over smaller things, misfortune or sadness in general. Cream enjoys spending most of her time outdoors playing with her friends or collecting flowers which she finds pretty and joyful. Indoors, she enjoys watching TV and drawing pictures. Cream loves being happy and seeing others the same way, and hates seeing others sad. As such, Cream is a pacifist and detests violence of all forms. Even when beaten back by Chaos Gamma, Cream refused to fight back. However, she is willing to fight to protect her friends if their safety is threatened and there is no telling what she would do in such cases. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Rose **Amy Rose (Best friend/As close as sisters) **Big the Cat *Chao friends **Cheese **Chocola *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Thomas Jones *T-Pup *Buddy Bot *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *G.U.N. **G.U.N Commander **Hope Robotnik **Topaz **Foxwell Fowler *Team Might **Mighty the Armadillo **Ray the Flying Squirrel **Sticks the Badger *Moss the Sloth *Team Sol **Silver the Hedgehog **Blaze the Cat (Best friends) **Marine the Raccoon *Emeral *Tikal the Echidna *Charles the Hedgehog *Rotor the Walrus *Bunnie the Rabbot *Princess Elise the Third *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Relic the Pika *Fixit *Dillon Pickle *Wisps **Yacker *NiGHTS *Shade the Echidna *Shard the Metal Sonic *Honey the Cat *Thorn the Lop *King Puff *Queen Angelica *Striker the Mantis Shrimp *Echo *Coral the Beta *Pearly the Manta Ray *Razor the Shark *Crusher the Chao *Ponies *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Princess Cadance *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Dragons **Spyro **Spike **King Warfang *Dragon Sages *Cliff *Q-N-C *MAIA *Chef Woody *Perci *Foreman Fred *Doc Ginger *Hayward *Pokey *Hokey *Tucker *Salty *Pepper *Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **Antoine D'Coolette **Julie-Su *The Ancients **Chronicler Family *Vanilla the Rabbit (mother) *Cream (Human counterpart) Neutral *Mayor Fink *Fastidious Beaver *Cynder *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Ghost Girl *Chaos/Perfect Chaos *E-102 Gamma *Team Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polarbear **Bean the Dynamite *Gogobas *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Breezie Rivals Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot **Shadow Androids *Metal Series **Metal Sonic **Metal Tails **Metal Knuckles **Metal Amy (robotic doppelgänger) **Metal Blaze **Metal Scourge *E-Series **E-100 Alpha **E-113 Xi *Egg Army **Thunderbolt *Ghosts **King Boom Boo **Boo/Boom Boo **Bandanna Ghost **Bow Tie Ghost *Julian Snively *Weasel Bandits *T.W. Barker *Willy Walrus *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona Fox *Biolizard *Nocturnus Clan **Imperator Ix *Black Arms **Black Doom ***Doom's Eye **Black Death ***Death's Eye **Eclipse the Darkling *Dark Arms **Blurk **Cyzer **Cregal **Rhygenta *Solaris **Mephiles the Dark **Iblis *Ifrit *Dark Gaia *Nega-Mother Wisp *The Time Eater *Dr. Eggman Nega *Silver Sonic *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor *Lyric the Last Ancient *Driller Worm Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Cream's trademark skill is her ability to achieve flight by flapping her two large ears as wings, allowing her to lift herself off the ground and move freely through midair. Although she cannot fly as high, fast or long as Rouge or Tails can, she can fly a greater horizontal distance. Regardless, she still can fly fast to keep up with Sonic. Cream can also carry weights much greater than that of her own while flying, without hindering her own flying speed, hinting a great deal of strength behind her flying. Like other characters in the series, Cream can run at super speeds and is said to be nearly as fast as Sonic. When running, she uses a unique hopping running style that makes it difficult for her opponents to track her. While not having highly professional skills in the field, Cream is very acrobatic and agile, being able to perform simple, yet impressive movements and tricks while airborne, and grind on rails with ease. As an offspring of her pure nature, Cream is able to heal herself using only the pureness of her heart. Combat Skills Because of her young age and stance against violence, Cream has very little combat experience. She severely lacks in battle prowess and often has to rely on Cheese and her friends' help in combat. However, she still possesses some fighting skills, having been taught them to better help her friends. If motivated or pushed though, Cream can fight exceptionally better than she usually does, being able to defeat some of Eggman's stronger creations, such as the doctor's combat mechs and the weaponized Chaos Gamma. Fighting Style In battle, Cream rarely attacks an opponent physically herself. Instead, she fights by working in collaboration with Cheese, commanding the Chao to attack the opponent for her in various ways, such as ramming directly into the enemy at high speed, dealing direct and crippling blows, blocking attacks or even stir up tornadoes to blow opponents away while she keeps a safe distance from the opponent. When not fighting opponents herself, Cream focuses on providing support to her allies, where her POW moves are all cheers that can empower and encourage her allies. Techniques and Moves Cream's signature technique and primary offensive maneuver is the Chao Attack, where she commands Cheese to charge at a particular enemy or destroyable obstacles. Over time, Cream has developed several variant techniques of the Chao Attack, such as the Chao Rolling Attack and Step Attack where Cream has Cheese spinning around her to shield her from damage, the Chao Ball Attack where Cream has Cheese ramming into a foe while spinning the Chao in a ball form, and the Chao Spinning Attack where Cream has Cheese somersault into an enemy for wider attack range. Besides the Chao Attack, Cream is also able to perform the Spin Attack, where she curls into a ball while in locomotion to smash through enemies and obstacles, and the various forms of it. Using the Spin Jump, Cream can leap into the air and curl into a spinning ball to deal damage to anything she lands on, the Spin Dash lets her shoot herself forward as an acceleration roll at high speeds to break barriers or mow down enemies, and the Homing Attack allows Cream to jump and home in on an enemy to attack. Attacks *Ascending Flight *Boost Mode *Chao Attack *Chao Ball Attack *Chao Rolling Attack *Chao Spinning Attack *Cheese Attack *Cheese Tornado *Cure *Demoralize *Flying *Floating Fall *Flower Festival (Team Blast Attack that requires Big and Amy) *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Hammer Attack *Heal *Hip Drop *Mid-Air Chao Attack *Mid-Air Chao Ball Attack *Mid-Air Chao Spinning Attack *Mid-Air Trick Actions *Quick Ascent *Sad Face *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Step Attack *Refresh *Revive *Tag Action *Thunder Shoot *Tough Skills *Flight *Super speed *Grinding *Pure heart *Capable Extreme Gear rider Miscellaneous Skills Cream has good homemaking skills, such as cooking and decorating, most likely because of her mother's teachings. Cream has demonstrated very high Extreme Gear rider skills, being able to hold her own against some of the best Extreme Gear riders the world has to offer during the World Grand Prix. While riding on an Extreme Gear, Cream can pulls off highly advanced tricks and techniques with her Extreme Gear while in midair, moving at incredible speeds, She is also able to ride her Extreme Gear through mid-air with great precisions and control. History Past Early life The majority of Cream's past is unknown. Growing up, Cream was raised by her mother, Vanilla, and was brought up like a princess under her mother's kind, but strict discipline. This parenting is what gave Cream her polite manners, but also her childishness. At some point, she met Cheese and the two of them became inseparable friends, with Cream taking Cheese with her wherever she would go. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Rabbits Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Team Rose Category:Fly Type characters